Shiratori Utano is a Hero
Shiratori Utano is a Hero (白鳥歌野は勇者である, Shiratori Utano wa Yuusha de Aru) is a bonus chapter featured in volume one of the Nogi Wakaba is a Hero series. It surrounds Shiratori Utano and her Miko, Fujimori Mito's last days of fighting for their home, Nagano. Staff * Concept Designs: Takahiro (Minato Soft) * Illustrator: BUNBUN * Vertex Designs: D.K＆JW WORKS * Writer: Shuhaku Aoi * Editor: Project 2H Opening Quote No matter what hardships may come our way, humanity will always get back on its feet--'' ''Those words were a pillar of support. That was why she was always looking ahead, Why she always smiled brightly. She was the most radiant thing in this closed, illogical world. Summary Fujimori Mito looks on as Shiratori Utano and some adults are taking a break from cultivating fields near Suwa's Mt. Moriya. The two girls talk about Utano's love for farming, despite the fact that she does not come from a farming background. Although the people of Suwa are positive in spite of their situation, Utano recalls how this was not always the case. Three years prior, when the Vertexes attacked, a barrier called the Mihashira Barrier formed around Lake Suwa and Utano and Mito were called into action. The people of Suwa initially were unsure if they could place their lives in the hands of two 14-year-old girls, which led Utano to try to inspire them through speeches and aims to make Suwa self-sufficient. Her work eventually paid off, and after the first year, she began to have more support from the other civilians. Suddenly, back in the present, the Vertex attack alarm sounds, and Utano rushes into battle. The hero's increased agility is too much for Mito, and by the time she catches up to her, almost all the Vertexes are defeated. Afterward, Utano and the other civilians return to the fields to continue cultivating them. In August 2018, a telecommunication device is installed to make contact with Shikoku. Initially, Utano uses it to report to Nogi Wakaba with little difficulty; however, as time goes on, communication becomes more difficult due to the power of Suwa's kami weakening. In addition, the Vertex attacks become more numerous. Although both Mito and Utano know an invasion is likely inevitable, Utano continues to smile and carry on as normal. One day, Mito receives an oracle that there will be an unprecedented Vertex attack. Mito asks Utano if she is scared, and Utano replies that she is, but she knows that she is not alone in her fight. She has Mito and the heroes of Shikoku. The two of them decide to leave the gardening hoe behind, so that someone in the future may find it. Before Suwa falls, Utano makes one last call to Shikoku. As Mito and Utano spend their final moments together, Mito receives a final oracle: because of their efforts of distracting the Vertex, Shikoku was able to strengthen their defenses. The two of them go outside to face the Vertex, and Mito looks on as Utano kicks off into her final battle. Trivia * Utano made a small cameo in chapter 2 of Nogi Wakaba is a Hero, calling Wakaba and then falling with Nagano soon after. Gallery Utano-profile.png|Utano's character design. Tumblr ods1ic7dCc1u4go8lo5 400.png|Mito's design. 92c48970289b0f92be75d2a2d75239df5cb4b89c_s2_n2.png|44-koma artstyle 9.png 21.png Navigation Category:Media Category:Chapter Category:Light Novel